Talk:Batman Beyond Universe Vol 1 1
Universe Is this meant to be the same universe as Batman Beyond Vol 4 and Batman Beyond Unlimited Vol 1 (which should be DCAU instead of New Earth), or is this the separate "Hush Beyond" alternate future from Batman Beyond Vol 3? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:54, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :I had understood there to be no disconnect between Volumes 3 & 4 and Unlimited. It reads as a continuation of Batman Beyond Unlimited, which I had understood to be a future version of New Earth. I looked for existing articles or red links to support that position. But if the current policy is that Batman Beyond comics are DCAU unless explicitly stated otherwise then I am entirely wrong. CaptainKobold (talk) 13:05, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Kyle Higgins has said that his run is part of the DCAU. So did the guy writing it before him. Batman Beyond Universe was just a relaunch to indicate Higgins' "Big Plans" - Hatebunny (talk) 13:19, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Our existing articles are a mess, and that has vexed me for some time. I argue that, after the main DCAU series and comics (Vol 1 and 2), there are four Batman Beyond continuities: :* Earth-12. Used in Countdown Arena and later in Superman/Batman #22-ish. Notably different from the others in that Hal Jordan III is the GL, not Kai-Ro. :* Batman in Bethlehem. Batman #700 and Superman/Batman #75. Terry is the fourth Batman, the apprentice of Damian, not Bruce. :* "Hush Beyond" (for lack of a better name). Vol 3 and Superman/Batman Annual #4. This uses mainly then-present continuity, ignoring existing DCAU continuity (such as the fate of Lex). :* DCAU Redux. Vol 4, Unlimited and probably Universe too. This is basically a continuation of the DCAU. Whether it's "canon" is a matter of personal taste, but it's definitely part of the same family. :::But every time I bring it up, conversation sizzles down and I forget to follow up on it or fix things. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 13:24, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::do we not have one for each of those? Earth-12 should be Earth-12, the Batman #700 one should use whatever convention Damian uses, Hush Beyond is supposed to be New Earth (and could be, easily). All others are DCAU. - Hatebunny (talk) 13:39, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::Damian is (Batman in Bethlehem). :::::I would argue that, as an alternate future, we should use something other than New Earth. I don't like "Hush Beyond", but anything else either looks ugly or is confusing. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 13:48, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ::So, we're agreed? I'll get to relinking the pages and possibly moving stuff the coming week. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:58, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh, forgot. I'd leave Vol 3 stuff at New Earth. I think we should get a {Hush Beyond} or something, like . That should make it easier should we decide to rename them. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:01, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :::We could even use (Batman Beyond), since the original is under (DCAU) anyway. - Hatebunny (talk) 22:05, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::That's just confusing, as they're all called Batman Beyond in one way or the other. Most of all, the TV Series. People who see "Terrence McGinnis (Batman Beyond)" would think it's about the TV show... --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:10, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :And done. It wasn't as much as I feared because hald the issues didn't have info filled out. Only a couple guys needed deletion. I'll get to filling out those other issues coming week. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:56, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Hmmm. Completely forgotten about Superman Beyond Vol 1 0. It references the events of , which would make it (New Earth). --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:34, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::So the annual is DCAU. Fair enough. [[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' ::It really does help to do some research before making up my mind. I previously ruled the annual out of continuity because of Lex's presence, and Lex was stuck in the Source Wall with Darkseid. But in the Konstriktion arc, Darkseid explains they were not in balance and couldn't hold the Anti-Life Equation, so they were spat out. And with the above interview and this retcon, the Annual and Superman Beyond are also DCAU. ::That leaves only Vol 3. It was expressly stated to be mainstream, and ignores most DCAU. Some elements of it do show up in BBU though; Hush and his murders are mentioned, and Catwoman and Dick show up. Those would be DCAU versions of the Hush Beyond characters, then. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:23, September 3, 2013 (UTC) The Flash Not having read the "Flashdrive" storyline from Batman Beyond Unlimited, I don't know anything about this new Flash. Does anyone want to write up something for her? CaptainKobold (talk) 13:05, August 24, 2013 (UTC)